Pour un peu de courage
by Juuna
Summary: Réécriture d'un passage du tome 7... Du point de vue de Draco. Que se passe-t-il dans sa pauvre tête quand il voit Harry et ses deux amis débarquer -de force- chez lui ? OS - Sous entendus Drarry


Hyuuuuu ! Longtemps que j'avais rien posté hein ? ^^

Cette fois si, c'est dans le Fandom Harry Potter que je sévis ^_^

Bon rien de méchant, juste du sous entendu Draco/Harry, si vous aimez pas vous pouvez encore faire comme si de rien n'était x)

Cette fic est un exercice de réécriture d'un passage du chapitre "le manoir des Malfoy" dans le tome 7. Pour vous re-situer dans l'histoire Harry Ron et Hermione se sont fait pincer par Fenrir Greyback et quelques autre en même temps de Dean et un Goblin. Hermione à juste le temps de jeter un sort au visage de Harry pour dissimuler son identité et les voilà traîné dans la tanière de loups (ou des serpents plutôt ?)

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire, et N'HÉSITEZ PAS A REVIEWER, que vous ayez aimé ou non ! ;)

* * *

**Pour un peu de courage**

Il n'aurait jamais pu croire ça possible. Pas lui. Pas ici. Pas dans ses conditions.

Il fut très dur pour le pauvre Draco d'accepter le fait que c'était bien Harry Potter qui se tenait là, ligoté avec Weasley et Granger, au milieu de son salon.

Car oui, c'était Harry. Même avec le visage horriblement boursouflé, Draco l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

La fébrilité qui l'envahissait était vraiment très dure à contrôler. Là seule chose à laquelle il aspirait, là, maintenant, c'était quitter la pièce. En courant. Ou mieux : se réveiller. Par ce que tout ça était un rêve. UN très mauvais rêve ?

N'est ce pas ?

La voix sèche de sa mère brisa malheureusement tous ses espoirs :

- Draco, viens-là.

Non, en fait, la situation était trop horrible pour être cauchemar. Il savait par expérience que seule la réalité était aussi amère et insupportable. Car rien ne pouvait être pire pour lui en cet instant que de s'approcher du visage bouffis de Potter. Il voulait, _devait_ s'éloigner, ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas.

Mais n'ayant pas le choix -comme toujours- il se leva, s'approcha, juste un peu, se concentrant, pour ne pas trembler ni vaciller quand il vit Greyback poser ses sales pattes sur le visage du prisonnier. Et il fit mine de scruter le visage comme cherchant une quelconque ressemblance avec celui qu'il avait si souvent croisé à Poudlard.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas les livrer ainsi à Voldemort, ni même la sang-de-bourbe et Weasmoche. Alors Potter… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Et s'il mentait, Voldemort le verrais sans peine et il pénètrerait dans son esprit pour le torturer. Draco avait déjà expérimenté les talents de legilimens du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Si en plus Voldemort découvrait son mensonge, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ni de celle de sa famille.

- Alors mon garçon ?

La voix du loup-garou l'anéantit encore plus, rendant encore plus pressante et concrète la menace qui pesait sur lui. Qu'allait-il dire ?

Il voulut croiser le regard d'Harry, espérant trouver une réponse dans ses yeux verts, mais celui-ci regardait résolument ailleurs. Il détourna son propre regard sur la moquette à côté de Potter. Quelques gouttes de sang tachaient le sol.

-Eh bien, Draco ?

La voix de son père. La pression montait encore et il sentait son cœur s'affoler sous l'effet de la peur.

- C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

Il devait répondre _maintenant_. Mais quoi ? Que faire ? L'espace d'un instant une idée folle le traversa. Et s'il libérait soudainement Potter et ses amis ?

- Je ne…

Non, c'était impossible. Et parfaitement suicidaire. Il ne pouvait pas le faire.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Du temps ! Par merlin que ne ferait il pas pour avoir du temps. Il n'aimait pas agir sur le vif. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir, trouver une idée, réfléchir à un plan fiable.

-Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi !

Son corps agit comme de lui-même, bien dressé pour obéir aux ordres de son père. Mais peut-être était-ce autre chose. Alors que son regard avait croisé celui du Gryffondor, Draco s'était sentit en danger. Son self-control allait lui échapper s'il ne se reprenait pas très vite, et sa serait sens doute la pire des choses. Il s'arrêta. Mais il était déjà près, plus qu'il n'aurait fallu certainement. Trop en tout cas, ses nerfs et son intellect était au supplice.

-Draco, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo…

-Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malfoy ?

-Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non !

Son père et Greyback continuait de parler, mais Draco ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Il luttait pour détourner ses yeux de ceux tout rapetissés par les boursouflures de Harry. Ce fut son père qui l'y aida finalement.

-Draco, viens-là, regarde bien ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

La main froide et autoritaire de son père l'approcha un peu plus encore d'Harry tandis que de l'autre il pointait son front. Levant son regard jusqu'à son front il observa la cicatrice toute étirée. C'était horrible. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état là. Il ne voulait plus le regarder à présent. Cette situation était trop intenable il voulait fuir, vite et loin.

- Je ne sais pas.

Parvenant enfin à trouver la force de le quitter des yeux, il se redressa et s'en retourna vers la cheminée. Il sentit aussitôt le regard de sa mère se faire plus aigu.

.**.**.

Narcissa voyait quand quelque chose clochait chez son fils. Il avait peur dans se genre de situation, certes, mais là, il n'y avait pas que ça, elle le sentait. Son regard glissa de son fils à son mari. Et voyant l'excitation qui semblait l'animer et elle prit la parole :

- Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Elle fixa ensuite un regard intense sur la baguette de prunellier qu'un rafleur avait à la main, invitant ainsi l'auditoire à porter leur attention dessus, et reprit.

- Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander… Si nous nous trompons, (elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son époux) si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des ténèbres… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il à fait à Rowle et Dolohov ?

Elle vit Lucius pâlir légèrement à l'idée de ce que leur maître leur réserverait si tel était le cas.

.**.**.

Draco était toujours face à la cheminée de leur salon, dos à la scène qui se déroulait. Il se crispa quand on s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

-Regarde, Draco, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?

- Je…

Non si il répondait 'je ne sais pas', s'il se défilait une fois de plus, la situation allait se retourner contre lui.

- …peut être…oui.

Son père s'exclama alors triomphalement, Draco, mortifié, devina plus qu'il n'écouta son père lui demander d'identifier Weasley. Ce qu'il fit.

- Oui, c'est possible

Il ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se disait. Il essayait de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour savoir quelle attitude il allait adopter, qu'allait-il faire ? Et surtout il essayait de ne pas écouter la petite voix cinglée qui lui murmurais d'aider Potter coûte que coûte. La situation le dépassait. De toute façon, toutes ses chances d'avenir s'étaient évanouies cette nuit-là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elles étaient mortes avec Dumbledore. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? S'il stupefixait ces parents ? Non, il fallait commencer par Greyback, c'était lui le plus dangereux. En attaquant, il bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise et puisqu'il connaissait bien le manoir, il pourrait tirer Potter et ses amis de là… Mais qu'arriverait-il alors à ses parents, lorsque Voldemort reviendrait ? Son cœur se serra. Ses parents étaient loin d'être parfait. Au contraire. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il pourrait leur reprocher. Surtout à son père. Mais de là à causer leur morts en les trahissant… Mais pourrait-il supporter de voir le Seigneur de Ténèbres torturer et tuer Harry ?

Doucement, avec d'extrême précaution, la main de Draco avait glissé dans sa poche, et il avait refermé ses doigts tremblant sur sa baguette, essayant de trouver la volonté de commettre un geste qui changerait sûrement sa vie à jamais. Ou qui la raccourcirait énormément.

Mais à se moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter, et la voix de sa tante Bellatrix lui glaça le cœur, annihilant le maigre courage qu'il avait peiné à rassembler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Cissy ?

Bellatrix avait toujours été, après le Seigneur des Ténèbres évidemment, la personne qui effrayait le plus Draco. Folle, fanatique et sadique. Dangereux cocktail. Il dû réprimer un sursaut quand elle prononça le nom de Potter d'une voix suraigüe, et pria brièvement pour que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Quand elle parla d'appeler immédiatement Lord Voldemort, il ne put se contenir et jeta un regard paniqué par-dessus son épaule et fut horrifié de voir avec quelle rapidité elle avait déjà retroussé sa manche pour révéler sa marque.

-J'étais sur le point de l'appeler ! S'exclama son père en attrapant le poignet de sa belle-sœur. Et Draco fut soulagé. Ils allaient se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait le droit de tripoter sa marque en premier, et ce faisant, repoussaient encore un peu l'échéance. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le foyer.

Comme prévue, son père et sa tante se confrontait pour savoir qui avait capturé Harry, et Greyback eu tôt fait de venir y ajouter son grain de sel, pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une solution pour paralyser à la fois Bellatrix et Greyback dans un premier temps. Ce qui était assez difficile en soit, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'y songer longtemps parce que le cri de sa tante l'interrompis. Se retournant une fois de plus, il pu voir son père stoppé juste avant d'apposer ses doigts sur sa marque et sa tante qui fixait… l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Il pâlit brusquement, ainsi que ses parents et sa tante. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle devait être dans un coffre à Gringotts ! Draco jeta un coup d'œil incrédule sur les trois amis ligotés. Il n'avait quand même pas réussis à braquer la banque des sorciers ? Et sans se faire prendre de surcroît ? La situation empira rapidement quand un des rafleur commis la bêtise de ne pas obéir à l'ordre de Bellatrix. Des éclairs rouges fusèrent, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sa tante avait jeté le maléfice du stupéfixe à tout les indésirable. Seul Greyback avait pu y résister, partiellement. Elle ramassa l'épée et s'adressa à lui :

- Où à tu pris cette épée ?

- Comment osez-vous ? Relâchez-moi, ma petite dame !

- Où à tu trouvée cette épée ? Rogue me l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts !

- Elle était dans leur tente. Je vous ai dit de me relâcher !

Elle le libéra alors avec désinvolture, lui tournant le dos dans un défi que Greyback ne releva pas, préférant s'éloigner un peu.

- Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors ! Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.

- Ne parle pas à Draco sur ce…

- Tais-toi ! La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux !

Draco échangea alors un regard avec sa mère, puis baissant la tête il s'avança vers les trois corps inanimés. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, pas quand, ni comme il l'aurait voulu, pas quand il fallait finalement, et utilisa le sortilège du levicorpus pour exécuter l'ordre de sa tante. Ils les laisseraient lâchement dans le jardin.

Comme d'habitude

.**.**.

Quand il revînt dans le salon, il eu envie de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant. Granger gisait au milieu du salon. Recroquevillée sur elle-même comme elle le pouvait, une main pressée contre son bras droit. Il y avait du sang sur le poignard de sa tante. Une séance de torture avait manifestement commencée. Il aurait voulu y échapper, mais le regard de son père qui s'était tournée vers lui à son entrée lui interdit. Il traversa alors le salon sans regarder la jeune fille étendue au sol. Et livide il arriva à son fauteuil. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Quelque chose lui interdisait de s'assoir tranquillement alors que Granger se faisait torturer par sa tante à deux mètres de lui.

Tout comme il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux quand Bellatrix reprit sa torture. Et si elle n'avait pas crié quand elle l'avait blessée la première fois, cette fois-ci elle poussa un long cri. Draco était horrifié et pris de nausée. Il abhorrait ce genre de scènes. Et pourtant depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il n'avait cessé d'en voir.

Des cris s'élevèrent d'en dessous. Quelqu'un appelait Granger de toutes ces forces. Weasley sans aucun doute. Et ces cris ne faisaient que mortifier Draco un peu plus, qui sentait sa nausée s'accentuée encore, alors que sa tante interrogeait, furieuse, la née-moldue. Il n'écoutait plus vraiment les questions de Bellatrix, ni les réponses de la Gryffondor. Tout ce mêlait dans un immense chaos qui l'oppressait.

Il fallu le ton implacable de sa Mangemort de tante pour le tirer de sa léthargie.

- Draco ! Va chercher le goblin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vrai ou pas !

Il hocha la tête et partit en courant pour descendre dans les caves, soulager de mettre la distance entre lui et cette barbarie. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte de la cellule ou étaient enfermés les prisonniers. Et dans sa lancée il ordonna à travers la porte :

- Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue !

Mais il réalisa alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, et ses nausées ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché. Ne pouvant pas se présenter ainsi au prisonnier, il recula jusqu'au mur froid derrière lui et y appuya son dos. La fraîcheur qui le saisit aussitôt parvînt à atténuer ses haut-le-cœur, et après quelques profondes inspirations, il domina ses frissons. Il avança de nouveau vers la porte et sortie sa baguette. Et s'il profitait de l'occasion pour sortir Potter de là ? Bellatrix était toujours dans le salon, Greyback aussi, les autres rafleurs étaient déjà neutralisé… Il s'imagina alors fuyant avec lui. Mais presque aussitôt la réalité se présenta à lui. Potter était un Gryffondor. Jamais il ne laisserait ses amis ici, même pas pour sauver sa peau. Et si il l'emmenait de force loin d'ici Harry lui en voudrait à mort. Au sens propre du terme, peut être même qu'il le tuerait. Mais à choisir entre son maître et Harry, il préférait que se soit ce dernier qui l'achève.

Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, Draco décida de suivre encore un peu les ordres, et de ramener le goblin. Si l'épée était fausse comme le disait Granger, sa tante serait rassurée, et le temps qu'elle prévienne Voldemort et qu'il revienne, ils ramèneraient peut être Granger dans le cachot, et alors peut être pourrait il intervenir et se racheter.

Cet espoir un peu fou venait de naître lui réchauffait le cœur. La possibilité d'une vie où il ne côtoie pas quotidiennement des horreurs, la possibilité d'échapper ne serait-ce qu'un peu, au seigneur des ténèbres. Et surtout pouvoir apparaître sous un autre jour à Potter. Lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un lâche fils à papa, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un minable, qu'il était quelque chose, prendre de l'importance à ses yeux… Son cœur se gonfla. Cette fois-ci résolu, il tourna la clé dans la serrure, baguette brandie devant lui, et entra. Il avança Prudemment vers le Goblin, son regard allant et venant sur toutes les personnes alignées contre le mur, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur Potter, et une fois qu'il eu attrapé le goblin par le bras, il recula, l'entrainant avec lui de l'autre côté de la porte. Ceci fait, il tourna sa baguette vers le petit être et refermât la porte. Mais alors, le bruit provoqué lui sembla étrange. Il ne l'avait pas claqué si fort et pourtant, il avait bien entendu un craquement. L'exclamation étouffée qui lui parvînt de l'autre côté de la porte résolu le mystère pour lui. L'ancien elfe de maison, hein ? Tant pis, il ne serait pas le sauveur de Harry cette fois, mais au moins il serait en vie. Et si lui aussi parvenait à conserver la sienne, de vie, peut être qu'il resterait une faible lueur d'espoir pour lui.

Après.

Si.

.**.**.

Un second crac ! Retentit –quoiqu'étouffé- dans la pièce, Draco pria pour que personne ne l'ait remarqué, mais comme toujours, ces prières semblaient tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Vous avez entendus ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit dans la cave ?

Draco fit un pas en avant comme pour ce porter volontaire. Mais décidemment, il jouait de malchance ce soir.

-Draco… Non, appelle Queudver ! Envoi le vérifier ce qu'il se passe !

Par les entrailles de Merlin ! Si le bruit qu'il avait entendu correspondait bien à Dobby en train de transplaner avec des prisonniers, ils allaient aux devant de problèmes… Tout en sortant de la pièce pour aller chercher l'horrible bonhomme, il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas prévenir Queudver, alors il le suivrait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après l'avoir prévenu, il fit mine de repartir, se jeta un sortilège de désillusion avant de faire demi-tour et de le suivre discrètement.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir, car les prisonniers semblaient se débrouiller très bien tout seul. Il remonta alors en vitesse dans le salon, annulant le sortilège de Désillusion en cours de route, et rejoins à contrecœur sa famille, marmonnant rapidement qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Queudver tout de suite mais que ce dernier était finalement partit voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Mais son père était impatient, et au bout d'une minute, il appela en demandant :

-Que ce passe-t-il, Queudver ?

-Rien ! Tout va bien !

Pendant ce temps Bellatrix toisait le petit Goblin que Draco avait amené et elle le menaçait :

- Tu examines l'épée, mais pas de coup-fourrés ! À la première tentative stupide de te découpes en morceau lentement, et si tu mens sache que le Seigneur de Ténèbres l'apprendra et s'occupera toi-même de ton cas !

Tout en pointant sa baguette sur lui, elle lui tendit l'épée, côté lame. Il l'a prit précautionneusement et l'examina d'un œil attentif.

Drago savait que les gobelins avaient toujours préférer lutter et mourir plutôt que de se soumettre aux sorciers, et même les menaces d'une Mangemort réputée avait peu de chance de l'emporter sur l'opiniâtreté de ces gens. Mais il n'était pas réputés menteurs, bien au contraire. De plus, la fierté qu'ils tiraient de la qualité de leurs ouvrages faisait que dès qu'ils en voyaient un, ils n'hésitaient pas à le faire remarquer et à expliquer en quoi consistaient toutes ces merveilles qui surpassaient de loin l'Art des Sorciers. Tout cela jouerait certainement en faveur du Goblin, même si Draco, était convaincu qu'il allait dire que l'épée était fausse.

- Alors ? Cette épée est la vraie ?

- Non. C'est un faux.

Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, Draco aurait sourit. De plus, sa tante sembla croire le Goblin quand il lui réaffirma une deuxième fois ce n'était pas la véritable épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'il tenait. Mais malgré son soulagement, la Mangemort restait cruelle, et elle lui infligea une nouvelle blessure, avant de le repousser avec son pied.

Et pendant ce temps, Draco essayait de ne pas regarder en direction de la porte, car il se doutait bien que depuis le temps, Harry et ceux qui n'était pas encore partis avec Dobby devait être près, voir déjà derrière la porte, et il ne voulait pas trahir leur présence. Pour se forcer à ne pas tourner le regard vers l'entrée du salon en espérant y voir apparaître Harry Potter, Draco lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de contempler vaguement une des tapisseries accrochées au mur.

-Maintenant, nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il avait envie de laisser tomber tous ses plans fous, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à laisser Voldemort s'emparer d'Harry. Glissant les mains dans ses poches dans un geste qu'il voulait nonchalant, il posa la main sur la baguette, cherchant un peu de force.

-Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrassez de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prend-là si tu veux.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Weasley venait de se précipiter dans la pièce en hurlant. Surprit malgré tout, Draco se retourna comme les autres vers lui. Bellatrix réagit la première, mais pas assez vite car il l'avait déjà désarmé. Draco lui fixait Harry, au visage partiellement dégonflé qui venait d'apparaitre juste derrière son ami. D'un geste habile, il attrapa la baguette en vol, et stupefixa aussitôt son père. Draco, pas encore prêt à dévoiler son volonté de trahison au grand jour jeta un sortilège en même temps que les deux autres, les manquants 'accidentellement'.

Mais encore une fois Bellatrix avait eu les 'bons' réflexes et maintenant elle tenait Hermione devant elle, prête à l'égorger :

- ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT ! Lâchez vos baguettes. Lâchez vos baguettes ou nous allons voir à quel point son sang est immonde.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais elle n'était pas patiente :

- J'ai dit : lâchez-les !

Draco vit le sang commencer à perler sur la gorge de Granger alors que Bellatrix renforçait la pression de lame, et presque aussitôt, Potter capitula, et ils se relevèrent tout les deux de derrière le canapé

-Très bien. Draco, va les ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche !

Et ça n'enchantait franchement pas le jeune Serpentard. Ses yeux fixés sur le visage d'Harry. D'ailleurs était-ce lui, ou la cicatrice était particulièrement rouge sur son front ?

Mais il avait peut être une chance d'intervenir, puisque c'était lui qui allait récupérer les baguettes. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il commença à s'avancer lentement, baguette toujours levée. Les prévenir qu'il comptait les aider ? Non, Greyback s'était déplacé de façon à voir l'arrière du canapé, il allait se faire repérer. Leur rendre les baguettes ? Pareil, encore plus dangereux même, aurait il le temps d'utiliser un _protego_ ? Le charme résisterait il à l'attaque de trois personnes ? Deux dans le meilleur des cas, il doutait que sa propre mère l'attaque, mais il ne fallait rien attendre de sa tante.

Il arriva à hauteur de Potter et Weasley, et au moment où il aurait pu se décider à agir, sa peur choisi de revenir en force. Et si tout cela était voué à l'échec ? Et l'occasion passa. Sentant le regard pressant de Bellatrix dans son dos, il se contenta de ramasser les baguettes et de retourner en arrière rapidement, avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir le cœur écraser dans un étau.

Lâche. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il n'avait pas réussi à dominer sa peur, et il s'en sentait humilié rabaissé.

- Maintenant, Cissy, je crois que nous devrions de nouveau ligoter ces petits héros, pendant que Greyback s'occuper de Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te disputera pas la fille, Greyback, après ce que tu as accomplis ce soir.

Un grincement interpella soudain Draco pendant qu'il se morigénait. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, il vit comme les autres. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le lustre de cristal trembla, craqua et s'effondra, projetant des éclats affutés comme des couteaux dans toutes les directions. Il tenta de se protéger le visage, mais trop tard, et il sentait déjà les coupures le brûler tandis que le sang commençait à couler.

Ré-ouvrant à peine les yeux, il vit alors Harry se précipiter sur lui et lui arracher les trois baguettes qu'il avait dans ses mains. Même s'il avait voulu l'en empêcher, il n'aurait pas eu le temps. Il était là juste à côté de lui, et venait d'utiliser les trois baguettes à la fois pour liquider le loup-garou. Son cœur bondissait. De peur mais aussi d'exaltation.

Maintenant.

Il allait faire le pas qui le ferait changer de camps maintenant. Il allait demander à Harry de lui rendre sa baguette pour qu'il puisse se battre avec eux et il fuirait cette maison de fou.

Mais tandis qu'il allait faire se pas, les mains de sa mère se refermèrent sur ses épaules et le tirèrent en arrière, l'écartant de la zone de combat, avant de se retourner, de se placer devant lui et de tendre sa baguette vers leur ancien elfe de maison, à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Toi ! C'est _toi_ qui as fait tomber le lustre !

En l'observant, Draco vit à quel point l'elfe avait changé. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la créature servile et sale qu'il avait connu depuis son enfance. Il était toujours petit et frêle, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Dobby était dotés de pouvoirs, et qu'ils étaient loin d'être négligeable. A cet instant il avait même presque l'air puissant, en avançant à travers la pièce, le doigt pointé sur sa mère, lui interdisant de faire du mal à Harry.

- Tue-le Cissy !

Sa tante avait beau dire, ça ne serait sûrement pas une tâche aisée. Et sa pensée ce confirma. La baguette de sa mère fut projetée sans ménagement à l'autre bout du salon, ce qui ne fit qu'enrager un peu plus Bellatrix.

-Espèce de sale petit singe ! Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière, comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ?

-Dobby n'a pas de maître ! Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu aider Harry Potter et ses amis !

Au mot « libre » Draco envia l'elfe de maison. La liberté. Il en avait toujours rêvé, mais ne l'avais jamais connu. Il s'avança derrière sa mère. Il avait envie de les rejoindre, de faire enfin quelque chose pour être libre lui aussi.

-Ron, attrape… et FILE !

Le rouquin en question attrapa la baguette qu'on venait de lui lancer, Harry souleva le Goblin et tout deux attrapèrent une main de Dobby qui était sur le point de transplaner.

C'était sa dernière chance, il devait transplaner avec eux, vite. Il recommença à avancer, voulant courir, mais la main froide de sa mère se referma sur son poignet le retenant.

Trop tard. Drago ne put que jeter un dernier regard à Harry qui disparut en même temps que l'éclair argentée qui fendait l'air en direction du groupe.

Effrayé, en constatant d'où provenait l'éclat argenté, il demanda sans réfléchir :

- Tu l'as eu ? Potter ?

-Non pas Potter, il appartient au seigneur. Mais à cette immonde créature ingrate ! Vermine !

Comme pour appuyer son mépris, elle cracha à l'endroit ou s'était trouvé l'elfe de maison un peu plus tôt. Draco senti alors la main sur son poignée se resserrer. Et d'un air dur, sa mère lui chuchota

-Draco, ferme ton esprit immédiatement ! Il arrive, nous déshonore pas, _encore_.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un cauchemar. Il n'y avait vraiment que la réalité pour être aussi cruelle. Son seul espoir à présent, c'était que Potter et sa bande arrive à venir à bout de son maître. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à regretté de ne pas avoir saisi sa chance.

Mais à présent il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il s'obligea à respirer pour se calmer, pris tout ces souvenirs compromettants, les fourra dans un coin de sa tête et pris soin d'utiliser toutes les connaissances d'occlumencie qu'il avait pour les dissimuler. Et il ferait profil bas, essayant de passer inaperçu.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva alors en transplanant au milieu du salon saccagé.


End file.
